Eighth Mercurial Moon
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: DesShaun, EzioLeo! In this excerpt of Moon, Desmond frantically searches for a missing historian. Lucy and Rebecca aid him, but will anyone of them be able to rescue Desmond's 'Leonardo? Time is running short, and hearts are about to break!


Disclaimer: I don't own a lick of the Assassin's Creed series. If I did, its amazing epic-ness would be highlighted by a lot of smutty yaoi parties.

Find this fic on my deviantArt account, under the name Lady-Achika.

* * *

They had plunged straight into the bowels of Hell, searching for a precious piece of their lives.

Abstergo's office was akin to an emperor's palace, for its halls were vast. They seemed to bear no end, far longer than time's stream. They might have been regal bridges to power, but they were bridges to power nonetheless, and that power was nothing short of corrupted. The office's similarities to ancient cathedrals were betrayed, shunned by the palace's inner venom. And it was through that office they toiled, searching for someone that had been stolen.

The journey to Hell had been four long hours. Disorienting, primal frustration scorched every one of those hours, drawing three assassins into a whirlpool. The group's eagle did not wish to speak throughout the entire trip, merely keeping himself silent with a bowed head. Seeing their eagle in such deep silence, the maidens chose to provide him with ample meditation time. Weighty, silent reflections led them to an empire built on blood-and it was an empire the eagle wished to slaughter.

Abstergo's main hub proved avenues to bloodlust, holding far more Animi than either Lucy or Desmond had seen before. The entire empire seemed to rise even beyond Heaven, wielding chambers betwixt azure blue walls. Rain thundered in their ears, heightening the rhythm of their hearts. "The Animi are all _empty,_" Rebecca said, halfway between awe and horror. Her voice was small in the midst of such great power, weathered by emotion and the world's thunderstorm.

"There's got to be at least a _thousand_ of these things in here, but none of them are occupied!"

"Might be great, might be bad," the Stillman said, her voice just as small as Rebecca's. Along with Desmond, she ran a quick examination of the Animi chambers through thick emotion. She was apprehensive, sickened with horror, while Desmond conjured thoughts of the Grim Reaper.

"Who knows what Vidic could be planning? There might be a fresh crop of victims out there, just waiting for him."

"Or he could be getting everything from Shaun," the eagle put in, his voice darker than a cheetah's snarl. Neither Beccie or Lucy could deny their fascination with Desmond's spirit, as it was iron-clad in the face of peril. Both would've sacrificed everything for a suitor or princess with Desmond's fire.

"And I don't like how things are too quiet. This place always gives me the creeps, but...things are different this time around."

Mother Bird bit her bottom lip, trying to decide between reality and a much sweeter dream. "I agree," she said sadly, resigning herself to cold eternity. Rebecca gave her a troubled, wide-eyed look, as if Lucy were on the verge of revealing a lifelong secret.

"They might be concentrating all of their efforts on Shaun. I just killed myself saying that, but it's a rather strong possibility."

"Oh it _is_ a strong possibility, Miss Stillman. As a matter of fact, you managed to hit the nail right on the head! Your possibility is a piece of reality!"

The sanctuary's matriarch gasped, Rebecca stiffened with bewildered eyes, and the darkest flames paralyzed Desmond. "As you already know, we're making our dear guest quite comfortable," a malevolent voice continued, pouring out of the widespread intercom system. The group's eagle bristled, balling his hands into the tightest fists. Making desperate attempts to withhold anger.

"He's given us quite a lot, you know. He's proven to be rather valuable to us!"

The cry of an eagle pierced the icy blue air, laden with unfathomable hatred. _"Where are you, you son of a bitch? Get out here, now!"_

"Ahhh, Mr. Miles. Mr. Miles. My beloved, one and only Desmond. My guest is rather fond of you. He'd love to see you again."

Lucy stepped up to the plate next, her voice laced in flames so strong, they could've melted an entire planet. "What have you done to Shaun, Vidic?"

"I didn't mean for it to happen, but I'm afraid it did. You see, our system experienced a series of malfunctions, and through those defects, our guest's memories mingled with those of Leonardo da Vinci. You cropped up in quite a lot of them, Mr. Miles. His princesses were right there with you, of course, all slathered in warm, mushy love. He sees you, Miss Stillman, as his _mother!_ The very woman that died years ago, leaving him all alone-"

"Enough of this, you sick freak," the female raven snarled, uncomfortable with Lucy's skyhigh distress and Desmond's elevating fury. _"Either come out so we can open a can of whoop-ass on you, or tell us where Shaun is!"_

Vidic was silent for an ephemeral period. As a result, Desmond and Lucy exchanged a quick, apprehensive glance. Their hearts were whipped out of their chests once a holographic image appeared, large enough for a hundred people to view comfortably. "Here he is, dear Rebecca," the Master of Ceremonies purred, most likely prancing over what he had done. "In all of his glory!"

Lucy clasped her hands to her mouth, falling victim to a rough wave of nausea. Rebecca shut her eyes as if she had been abruptly stabbed.

Desmond shut his eyes, without a single word.

Their pearl was on Vidic's monitor, hastily wrapped up in robes and soaked to the bone. The robes were bloodied, his glasses were gone, he was shivering-practically convulsive-

"By the way, my dear, Mr. Hastings sees you as a sister. Isn't that nice? You women are like family to him. Mr. Miles, on the other hand, has a much greater role. You see, he's _Ezio_ to my beloved subject! How fitting, considering he _is_ linked to Ezio's soul mate."

Sorrow was an overwhelming flame, consuming Lucy and Rebecca's insides. Shaun's life was in grave danger, and so were their hearts. However, they found comfort in their eagle's valor. Desmond's eyes remained close, and the former bartender appeared to be perfectly calm. "What are you talking about?" the Stillman asked their tormentor, halfway between adoration and the greatest rage.

Adoration, of course, was directed at the silent eagle.

"There's no way Shaun can be biologically related to Leonardo! In case you've forgotten, two men can't bear children!"

"Yes, but two lovers can find one another, strewn across the great waves of time."

The female raven took Lucy's hand. "Ezio and Leonardo made a promise to each other," Abstergo's commander said, drawing himself off the intercom-and placing himself before the eyes of assassins. The holographic image of his hostage went off, and-

Desmond's eyes remained closed.

"You aren't aware of it, but they promised to find one another if they were torn apart, cast into other worlds. They made a promise to marry one another, even if their worlds were destroyed, and they were forced into different lives! Isn't that a pleasant fairy tale?"

All assassins felt as if anvils had been dropped on their heads. "I'm so sorry you had to miss that particular point in time, but your precious Shaun rigged your Animus," Warren Vidic went on incredulously, hands in his white coat. Bearing the same, sickening smile Desmond had seen many times over.

"He didn't want any of you to glance at the future. Or what he perceives to be the future. You see, he dreamt of you, Mr. Miles-but not in the happiest light. To make a long story short, he...well, he abandons you. Much too frightened to face the music, he sells you out-and you experience the worst imaginable death. Its too bad all of his dreams are about to come true."

"I haven't been sold out, Vidic," the Miles said quietly, eyes still closed and head still bowed. Lucy and Rebecca exchanged a fleeting smile, increasingly amazed by their eagle's wildfire.

"That's not what I'd call being sold out. I'll think of the word 'co-ercion'."

"That's such a strong, ugly word. Sure, I had to do a little bit of prying, but it was necessary! He wasn't cooperative, my dear Desmond, and I've got work to do! He's been through so many nightmares, though, and he weeps so easily. Do you honestly want a coward? Are you really interested in having a **coward** for a bedmate?"

Lucy sent her guardian's hand into a death grip. Slack-jawed, Rebecca focused on the silent ex-bartender. Desmond adopted a serene, laidback posture, almost looking as if he wished to sit down and chat with Vidic over tea. He was silent, Vidic kept on smiling, waiting for an answer, and then-

Rebecca had the wind torn right out of her lungs.

With a resonant gasp, she could only watch as Desmond rushed out at Vidic, moving with the grace and speed of a cheetah. She clutched Lucy to her as the two men engaged each other, attacking with inexplicable speed. The enraged eagle utilized both speed and great force, lashing out at his opponent with a hidden blade.

Lucy clutched her heart. Hidden blade? Where did _that_ come from?

"You're putting up a rather amazing fight, dear Miles," the night's predator declared, batting against Desmond with his own blade. "Such a poor, battered coward does not deserve such nobility!"

Seconds passed before Vidic forced the eagle off, pushing him with a barrier of light. "You've got your work cut out for you," the dark-haired predator sneered, amused by Desmond's temporary confusion. Quickly aided by the two maidens, the Miles eyed Vidic as if he had just arrived from Mars. Horror quickly replaced astonishment, accompanied by dense wrath.

"You unholy bastard! You've got the Mercurial Moon!"

Arms oustretched in a show of triumphant glee, Vidic approached the trio. "Sharp observation. I managed to grab a few pieces, but I hardly know how to use the moon's power. That's where your Shaun comes in. I'm afraid our time's running short, though."

Rebecca's voice rivaled the Devil's claws. "What are you talking about? What have you done?"

"Not much, my good lady. I simply administered a serum. A mild sedative to calm his nerves. He isn't accepting it too well, though. I'm afraid it might have nullified the effects of the moon in his blood, which, in turn, nullified the stability of his body. In other words, he's disagreeing with my gift."

"You two run off and find Shaun," the eagle ordered, adopting an offensive stance-hidden blade and all. Although he spoke to his eaglets, his eyes were clearly focused on Vidic. "I'll deal with my friend here."

Lucy was instantly on the offensive. "No, Desmond," she cried urgently, her voice hoarse from emotion. "_You've_ got to find him! Bec and I will take down our dear doctor!"

"But I've-"

"Would Ezio send someone to rescue Leo? Get with the program, Dessie! It's time to shine!"

Galvanized into a different direction by Rebecca's words, Desmond gazed at Vidic-then bolted off. As soon as the bartender darted off, akin to a horse out of a gate, his eaglets dove in for the kill. "This is pointless," Abstergo's chief declared, his voice rising above the melee. Blades clashed, enraged hearts were silent-

"I've got the whole world in my hands!"

Blood pounding in his ears, heart pounding in his chest, an eagle snuffed out intrusive flames. Vidic's men slept at his feet, dragged into the restless slumber of a bloodied fate. They had done nothing to shed light on a path to Shaun, so their reward for silence was a swift death.

He had to find his world's pearl. He had to find _his_ pearl. Lucy and Beccie were already in enough danger, pitting their blades against Vidic, but Shaun's life was on a thread. Vidic had done something, infused him with something, and time was running short. Time was running deathly short. Shaun was in danger, _Shaun needed him-_

_Fuck! I promised to look out for him! I promised to protect him, but now everything's fucked! Fuck fuck fuck!_

He had made promises. He made promises to Shaun, peering into the eyes he held so dear. Peering into teary, doe-like eyes, all the while experiencing rushes of energizing delight. He had made promises, wrapped up in sheets, with his forehead against the pearl's. Warm and safe they were, held away from fate's wicked flames. Far away from cold, encased in each other's arms-on the verge of their first-

He wanted to fall apart and surrender to sobs. Never before had he known such exhilaration, such brilliant light. Never before had he heard such musical laughter. Never before had he envisioned himself kissing a living, breathing beauty. The rapture of touching, loving the half of his heart was about to be taken away-and all by Vidic's hands. Shaun was somewhere, pleading for freedom-begging, crying, frightened beyond comprehension-

_Fuck! Fuuuck! I can't lose him! I just can't! I need him!_

Visions scorched his mind's surface. Soul-sucking pain racked his frame, accompanying each image of his pearl. There were the smiles, the pouting sessions, the Star Wars plushies-the time they cuddled up to one another, foreheads brushing-

_Help me! If you guys are really as bad ass as history says, HELP ME! Help me, dammit! My pearl, my Leonardo, my Shaun is in danger, and I can't lose him!_

"Desmond!"

Lucy's voice, out of the intercom. Frantic. Shrill.

"Desmond, you've **got** to get a move on! Shaun only has a few minutes!"

"How can you tell?"

"I know," Mother Bird said breathlessly. One of her babies had been stripped of his wings, and so her world was literally being swept from underneath her feet. "Vidic turned the monitor back on! Desmond, get to him!"

"Bloody fucking **shit!"**

_This has GOT to be a nightmare. This has GOT to be a nightmare. A side effect of the Animus or something. The Twilight Zone! Something, ANYTHING!_

The pain was maddening. Agonizing. Pain was resonant throughout his skull, his lungs-his skull was on the verge of splitting-

"I know you're there," the eagle cried, pounding the ground with his fists. "Help me! Give me something, dammit! Help meee! You're my **ancestor!** Give me something, Ezio!"

At a fresh, brutal tsunami of pain, he cried out. Gripping the sides of his head, he curled up into a wingless ball. Wildfire wished to shred his insides-lungs, ribs, heart-

And there was Shaun, smiling. Clutching his Wookie. Sitting at his station.

A flash of white light burned his eyes, cleansing his mind of all precious images. Gritting his teeth in an attempt to suppress a loud scream, Desmond followed the light into uncharted places. He soon found himself consumed with pain, fear and longing. The emotions were so sharp, they defeated description-but-

They weren't _his_ feelings.

He rose to his feet, feeling detached from his body. His body was still aching, but its flames were...

Foreign?

_What in the Hell? Ezio?_

_No. Guess again, Desmond._

The eagle's heart made a genuine attempt to lurch out of his chest. _Oh my God! **Shaun?**_

_Congratulations, love. You've won the blue ribbon! Now, what planet are you on?_

Bypassing the obviously easy questions to ask, Desmond pressed on. _Stay with me. Stay with me, Shaun! Don't you dare leave me!_

The flames of the ex-bartender's body weakened, endowing him with the feeling of an abandoned newborn. _Don't think you'll be getting your wish,_ the historian said, his voice a feather against Desmond's enraged mind. A rush of fiery hot adoration swept through the eagle's veins, which meant the pearl was probably blushing.

_Sorry, sweetheart. A little difficult to stay afloat._

_Don't give me that bullshit! I need you to help me! Let me know where you are! Stay with me!_

Shaun was clamoring, gasping for air. That was proven by the flames scouring Desmond's rib cage. The flames were fighting against silvery blue winds, but they were growing dim. The pearl could not speak, but images were projected into the eagle's mind. Swift but helpful images. _That's it,_ the ex-bartender said excitedly, sending a wild rush of joy to Shaun. Off he went, heading towards the light he could not see.

_That's it, baby! That's it! Now stay with me! What film did George Lucas make in 1971?_

Silence.

_Shaun!_

_Mishima._

Shit.

_Wrong! Try THX 1138! When was Darth Maul introduced into Star Wars?_

Shit shit shit. The flames were growing weaker-the eagle's wings were regaining their old ache-

_1999. Oh, and by the way, you can have him if you like._

_He's YOURS, Shaun!_

The images. He was losing the images. The path. The mental bridge to Shaun was falling apart. **He** was falling apart, returning to his pain. His nauseating, agonizing, feverish pain.

_Didn't know you were a movie buff, Des. Wish you would've watched some with me._

_We still can,_ the eagle pressed, panting. So close to sobbing. Back on his knees, aching. Cloudy. Dizzy. Nauseous.

_We will! We'll watch as many as you want when all of this is over! Just don't do this to me!_

_Desmond-_

Pain ripped through him, causing him to double over. _NO! Wait for me, Shaun!_

_Sorry, love. The raft's leaving, and I'm out in the middle of the ocean. No chance of swimming to it, either._

_Oh God, no. No no no. Don't do this. Don't do this._

Whispers blew out the flames. Desmond was left back in his own body, with his own feelings. Tears threatened to eat him alive, but there was something to find comfort in. The flames were still lit. They were frail, hardly noticeable, but still there. _Shaun was still there._

Picking himself back up, he pulled Shaun's roadmap out of his mind's shell. Burning, aching from tears and exertion, he resumed the path he had chosen.

There was still time. There was still-

_Desmond?_

Damn it. The voice was too gentle. Too distant.

Desmond didn't give an answer, but his pearl knew he was there.

_There's something I should say. Never thought I'd say this to anyone, but here I go. Desmond, I...ti amo molto. E mi dispiace."_

Panting, Desmond flew open a door-flames were blown out-

And the world came to a grinding halt.


End file.
